show me your teeth
by love - and company
Summary: Ryoma thinks he's had this dream before. He knows that Fuji Syuusuke is a monster that's all too real. fujiryo, slight ryosaku.
1. watch your heart when we're together

show me your teeth

**disclaimer:** only in my dreams baby.

**an:** what is hopefully the beginning of a multi-chapter, and doesn't get abandoned. although it will probably only be five chapters at the most. reviews are all nice and good and appreciated. if the sight of ryosaku makes you run, don't worry. it's only there to get the plot moving. it won't be there long. i don't know when i'll be finished with chapter two, though. and i fixed the spelling errors. hopefully i got them all (:

**(X)**

**I. watch your heart when we're together**

Ryoma dreams in flashes. They are disturbingly beautiful (beautifully disturbing?) things, filled with crystal light and technicolor. Sometimes they are about monsters, but not the conventional monsters that hide in the closet or under the bed. These are the monsters that hide in your heart and eat at your bones. He dreams of them eating chomping gnawing (chewchewchew, _oh_ they're so hungry) at his skin, tearing his insides open and the blood gushing out is clear and glassy, like tiny shards of diamonds. But when he opens his mouth to scream, the dream ends and he jolts awake with a gasp.

He thinks that maybe he should start sneaking those sleeping pills his mother uses, hidden in her nightstand which really isn't the best hiding spot. He hopes it'll make the dreams go away. (Dreams dreams go away, come again another day.

There is no escape.

**(X)**

Ryuuzaki Sakuno, he realizes one day, watching her stutter and attempt to hand him a bento she made especially for him (R-Ryoma-kun, I made this for you, w-would you like to eat with me?) is truly beautiful, in that pure-hearted innocent little girl way. Sure, she doesn't have the best curves, or the most outgoing personality. Though when Ryoma watches her try to hide beneath her braids, he thinks that might be okay. She'd be annoying if she were loud like Momo-sempai.

Ryoma takes the bento, and with a smirk that's an almost smile, he ask her if she wants to go on a date. She blushes a brightcherryred that makes her cheeks light up like Christmas lights, and she mutters an acceptance before running off. He doesn't notice sharp baby blue eyes watching them.

**(X)**

Fuji appears in his dreams sometimes. He'll be his own brand of monster, terrifying and barbaric with his smile and intent to harm. Other times, he's in the background, barely noticable at all except he's usually the most noticable thing there, and Ryoma doesn't know which is scarier.

One night, while he's asleep and Karupin is curled up next to him, he dreams of Sakuno and Fuji. She is smiling- giggling and holding his hand, and he doesn't even notice Fuji there at all. But all of a sudden, Ryuuzaki's face contorts into a mix of a grimace and horrified scream, and Fuji is behind her, his hand slipping out of her back and holding her heart. It's gruesome, and the blood is there all glassy again, and it looks sort of like the tears dripping down Sakuno's face.

Fuji is still smiling, God damn it why won't he stop? Except Ryoma knows better, there is no God here.

Fuji offers his hand to Ryoma, and the heart is still pumping, all clear and red and Ryoma can see through it, see through every atrium and ventricle, and feels almost bad when he takes Fuji's hand and squishes the pretty little disgusting thing. Sakuno cries out, and whispers something that makes Ryoma's blood go cold.

"He ate my heart."

Ryoma wakes up screaming for his lady love.

**(X)**

A few days later, Ryoma decides to confront Fuji. He wants these dreams to stop, so he figures that talking to Fuji will help. The club activites are over, and it's only him and the brunette tensai. He knows that the other boy was waiting for him. He could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Ryoma-kun, would you like to walk with me?" Ryoma scowls at him, almost furious that he would ask such an obscene question. He grunts and walks side-by-side with Fuji Syuusuke.

"Stop it, Fuji-senpai," If anything, Fuji's smile only gets wider and more amused.

"Saa, I don't know what you're talking about, Ryoma-kun." Then Fuji stops at the corner, while Ryoma is about to keep walking, "This is my stop. See you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun" He walks off, without waiting for Echizen to say goodbye.

Ryoma has a feeling that the dreams won't go away tonight. His mind is in an uproar.

**(X)**

On his date with Sakuno, he almost feels bad that all his attention isn't on her. He's too busy thinking and worrying about Fuji. There's always this nervous fluttering in his stomach when he thinks about the other boy, and he feels ashamed at himself. She doesn't deserve this inattentiveness, so he resolves to pay more attention to her.

They go to a cafe, where it's quiet and the servers aren't too busy. He orders ponta, and a plain piece of cheesecake. Sakuno orders some type of pie, and coffee, black. This mildly surprises Ryoma. He had expected her to order something sweet, and maybe some type of fruity drink. He watches her from across the table, and thinks of how different she is now that they're not in school. Her hair is still in it's classic braids, but she's not wearing the school uniform. She's wearing a skirt that reached her mid-thigh, and a frilly shirt. Her eyes are lined gently with makeup, not to overbearing. Ryoma thinks she's still pretty.

After the date he takes her back to his house, ignoring his oyaji's catcalls and dumb comments. He asks her if she wants to play a game of tennis, but she smiles and blushes and says, why don't they just go to his room? Ryoma complies, and the next thing he knows, her little girl bird boned legs are wrapped around him, and he's feeling something unlike anything he's ever felt before. He feels her shudder around him, and he comes with a grunt.

As he walks her out to the gate, his dumb dad gives him a lecherous look, an I-know-what-you-just-did look. Ryoma ignores him in favor of talking to Sakuno. He ask if she's okay, but he doesn't really care. He's almost scared, because when he was fucking Sakuno, he thought of blue eyes and light brown hair that's a different shade then the braids that he'd undone and should've been thinking of. He's disgusted with himself. She gives him a demure smile, and for a second he's terrified that she knows.

But when she says, "See you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun," his mind goes blank and he only nods absently. He's still thinking of Fuji Syuusuke.


	2. you popped my heart seams

**(X)**

**II. you popped my heart seams**

Fuji is in his mind more. He's always there, in the back of his head and in the corner of Ryoma's eyesight during practice. He wonders if his senpai is doing this on purpose. He's almost certain that Fuji's smile widens whenever he turns his head. His sweet-as-sugar darling smile, made of pretty and malice. Ryoma doesn't know what to do. He's tried talking to Fuji, look how well that turned out. He resolves to just ignore the other boy. there can't be a problem if he doesn't believe there is.

Fuji is watching him, he can feel it on the back of his neck, like an itch that won't go away. It makes him want to scratch and scratch and dig his nails into his skin and _draaag_.That uncomfortable feeling settles over him as he plays a practice match with Kikumaru. He's tempted to face the older boy and glare, but that would be too obvious. He doesn't want his nosy senpai to ask him bothersome questions. He concentrates on the match, and puts all his effort into not glancing at Fuji every five minutes. He hits a lob to his opponent, who has a joyful smile on - like he actually enjoys playing against Ryoma - and the red-head does a fancy little jump, all twirls and lithe limbs, and the younger boy thinks it's too much just for returning a simple hit.

The younger boy feels a pang of annoyance at his acrobatic senpai, and thinks of some snarky remarks in his head, but doesn't say them aloud because he knows that it's not the other boys fault that he is in such a sour mood. But he does feel some satisfaction in the surprised look on Eiji's face when he smashes the ball and it jumps into the fence behind him with a loud clang. He ends up winning 7-5

**(X)**

After practice, right as he's about to hitch a ride with Momo-senpai and go home to freedom, he sees Fuji talking to Sakuno. Actually talking, as in a conversation with words. He sees her cheeks flush, and the boy's smile looks a little too suspicious. He immediately feels the need to go over there and snatch Ryuuzaki out of the evil clutches known as his upper classman, the older boy puts his arm around her shoulders, and Echizen feels his heart drop.

He turns the other way and decides to walk home instead. It takes longer, but he doesn't care too much.

**(X)**

The next day is uneventful, shockingly so. He hasn't seen any trace of Fuji all day and he wonders if the older boy is absent. Sakuno has been giving him shy glances all day and he's sick of it. He's aware that not attempting to start a conversation with her may make him seem less then admirable, but he's never cared about his reputation unless it had to do with his tennis skills.

When the final bell rings, he risks trying to talk to Ryuuzaki. Her hair is in the classic braids, and she looks pleased as he approaches her. Before he can think about what to say, his mouth is already moving.

"I saw you talking to Fuji-senpai yesterday." She looks confused as to why he mentions this, with her wide eyes and her smile that becomes the littlest bit unsure. She doesn't understand why he sounds weary, and oh, Ryoma is very weary when it comes to anything having to do with the sly boy.

"He was j-just giving me some tips for tennis, Ryoma-kun." And '_of course he was, of course'_ thinks Ryoma. He mutters some pathetic excuse and an apology, and turns to run off to tennis practice.

Before he leaves, he swivels back to Sakuno and bends down and presses a chaste kiss against her forehead. She still smells as sweet as before.

**(X)**

When he gets to the locker room and starts changing, he feels ridiculous. He can't believe he's letting the older boy get under his skin like this. He glances around the room and spots the brunet, who conveniently chooses that moment to look up and see him staring. His lips twitch, and he lifts his hand to wave. Ryoma scowls at this, who does the older boy think he is, Ryoma's not his friend.

He turns away and sticks his face in his locker. He still feels the unnerving stare on his back and hurries to put his shirt on. He smooths his hair down before putting his signature cap on, and walks out of the locker room, and into the warm heat.

He doesn't look at Fuji for the rest of the day.

**(X)**

That night he dreams again. Everything seems muted, the colors don't seem as bright and the sounds aren't as loud. Fuji is there, smiling like the world is ending, and his limbs are hardly attached to his body at all. They're hanging there by a thread, all veins and clear blood-water is spilling out. In the background there's people, but they're all disfigured and wrong. Their limbs are either not in the right place or missing altogether, and none of them are moving. The sky is in the state of sunrise, and they're on some street that's familiar but not.

The dream Fuji is still smiling and walking towards him, and as he comes nearer the colors seem more vibrant and the noise suddenly grows to an unbearable loudness. Everything is happening at once. People start moving and shuffling and shoving, there's the sound of a baby crying and bird chirping and hearts beating.

Ryoma wakes up and wonders what this is all supposed to mean.

**(X)**

Ryoma knows there's something wrong here. It's after practice and Fuji is walking with him again, just the two of them alone. Today Fuji's smile is full of deceptive sweetness, and the younger boy knows that he's planning something.

They walk past the street where Fuji left him last time, and they're walking towards Echizen's house. He wants to tell his senpai to leave, but even he isn't that rude. He also doesn't want to admit his unease to the other boy, so he bears with it. Nothing too terrible can happen, right? He certainly hopes not. They don't talk much past Fuji's normal pleasantries and Echizen's grumbling, but a few sentences slip out every now and then.

When they get to his street, he expects the other boy to leave, but all that happens an arm getting thrown around his shoulders, and for a second he resents the fact that he's still the smallest on the tennis team. His senpai's arm on his shoulder prevents him from walking the final few feet to his house, to normalcy. Fuji's arm forces him to turn towards him, and suddenly they're face to face. He feels a slight pressure on his lips, and his wide eyes are looking into Fuji's bright _bright bright _blue. It's nothing too extreme, just a slight movement, but that's all it takes.

He rips his head away and nearly runs to his house. He can hear Fuji's laugh, lethal and pleased behind him as he slams his front door shut.

**(X)**

**an: **chapter two was written with the thought of making these things longer, hopefully i succeeded. and i think there's something wrong with me, cause i planned on having this out when it was still august and now it's pretty much october, hah. i kept opening the document and i would think to myself, "you are going to write today and not procrastinate" but then i realize what a dirty liar i am. huh. and i've suddenly lost _drive_ and have drifted to other fandoms. oh, who cares. i also have no clue what i am going to do with this story. i know it may seem like nothing is happening, but we're making progress, really.


End file.
